Camping
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: The Nightworld cast camping and the crazyness that ensues  From boat races to fire starting to couples alone time.
1. Tackle Splash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

The Night world group had decided to go camping. They had a camper big enough for 10 of the 18 kids and there was bound to be some trouble ensuing, but that would be their problem tonight. Ash Quinn and Galen had lost a bt so thy had to set everything up while everyone else played in the lake.

The guys had finished with the preparation and were going after changing into their trunks to go to the lake. When the three reahed the lake they could see Rashel and Keller playing water football in their bikinis. All of the other couples were on jet skis playing half cocked games of chicken. As Marry-Lynnette sat on a rock her feet dipped into the water below.

_I got an idea _from Quinn to the other vampire and the shifter.

_On three?_ Asked Ash.

Galen nodded.

Quinn and Galen sneaked up behind their soul mates and then tackled them into the water as Ash pulled a "Jaws" and jumped out of the water and pulled Mary-Lynnette down with him.

The twins fought against the constraints pulling them down and got up and Mary-Lynette realizing that it was Ash feigned being limp.

Ash came up Turning her around to him, "Mare?" he asked now beginning to be worried at her closed eyes. Now shaking her "Mare!" Her eyes opened and she squirted him in the face from her mouth.

The twins now up for air decided to hold their soul mates under.

"You shouldn't have pulled me under," said Mary-Lynnette staring through him.

"Ok," said Ash now as he said, "No dunking just throwing."

"Yes," pause, "Hey wait, you aint gonna."

"Yes," he replied.

"no," she squealed.

"Yes," then he began to throw her into the water.

"NO DON"T I CAN'T SWIM,!" She screamed semi hysterically

"You can't swim?" Pulling her to him.

"No I can't" she said looking down feeling ashamed.

"Guess that means that you got to hold onto me then," said Ash Kissing her lips.

After these little battles ensued Rashel and Mary-Lynnette ended up playing Chicken (**AN: We call this chicken too. I don't know what you guys call it) it took some convincing on Ash's part that he ws not going to let anything happen to her. **

**When Quinn got an idea. **

"**Hey guys when Rashel and I win this you guys wanna help me hijack a boat," An Evil smile present in his face.**

"**Why are you guys going to win?" asked Mary-Lynnette.**

"**Cause were awesome like that," Said Rashel giving one final shove as Mary-Lynnette slipped and Ash fell back to catch her so that she wouldn't be way under. **

"**Well lets go steal that boat" said Keller walking up with Galen in tow. **


	2. Boat race

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

The 3 couples had no come in possession of a boat. Fast enough to beat the others Quinn pulled the boat out into the water. Morgead almost crashed into it trying to bring the big boat into their game.

"Hey were you get that Quinn?" asked Morgead sitting on the boat in idle.

"Don't tell Thierry," said Keller SHHHing her lips.

"Wanna race?" called Quinn.

"Hell yeah!" called Morgead.

_YO EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OVER WERE GONNA RACE! _Sent Morgead and Quinn at the same time.

Everyone turned around their speed boats around to come into a line fronts flush into the water ready to start.

The race was to the far island in the middle of the lake.

"On 3," called Morgead.

In Unison with all the racers (Morgead, Hannah and Thierry on one, Thea and Eric, Gillian and David, Poppy, James, Delos, Maggie and Jez.) "1 2 3!"

Then all the riders gunned their machines. The water was shot out of the back of the machines. Morgead again tried to be Mr. Bad Ass and went in front of th bigger boat attempting to crash it. Quinn Crashed into the jet ski sending Morgead under the Boat. **AN the boats made out of plastic fiberglass and metal so no serious damage. **

**He came out the other side gasping for air. **

"**No fair," fist raised swinging it in the air in outrage. **

"**Need a ride?" ask Jez pulling up beside him.**

"**Yeah but I'm driving," he replied.**

"**Hell no," She bit back.**

"**Come on if not I'll look like a Pussy." with a pouting lip. **

"**To bad get on or stay wet," she replied**

**Morgead groaned and got on behind his girlfriend. **

**As this was happening Quinn's posy were winning when Thea had an idea. **

"**Eric hold on tight," she yelled over the motor and the crash of the waves. **

"**Demanda, Taka Be Ka be Ley Duh," she mumbled.**

"**Thea what did you do?" Eric asked as the Machine doubled in speed towards the island. **

"**Just hold on!" She screamed.**

**FF **

"**No far," complained Ash and Quinn at the stunt Thea had pulled, "Racing should not be acted upon by magic. It is called cheating."**

"**Alls Fair in love and war, and this," she motioned around her, "Is war." **

"**Huh?" they both asked a a wave came from the lake and came down on their heads.**

**When the water receded in unison "GET HER!" **


	3. Fire Starter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Haven't written in a while due to sports mine and my brothers, along with homework and trying to plan things with my new BF. **

**Sorry this one is short as are the next ones the couples all have some 'Alone time'**

**The group now most sunburned were sitting around the unlit fire pit as the guys fought over how to best light it. **

"**It should be started with paper" said Theirry.**

"**I agree," said James**

"**No we should just dump lighter fluid on the thing so we can have an inferno," Morgead argued.**

"**SWEET," called Ash and Quinn in unison.**

"**Start it with twigs or pine needles or something flammable," said David.**

"**I agree with David," said Eric.**

"**Should've known that you would side with him," said Morgead.**

"**What does that mean?" Asked Eric.**

"**you two always side together. If I didn't know better I'd say that you two were together." Morgead replied.**

"**Excuse me?" screamed David as Eric screamed "Screw you!" **

"**Guys let's not fight," said Hannah, as she stepped in-between the three, "Why do you guys fight anyway?"**

"**They have to feel all masculine and bad." said Keller standing up brushing some dirt off of her knees.**

"**I know how to kill the cave man," said Jez playing with a sharp rock in her hand.**

"**How you plan on that? " Asked Mary-Lynnette.**

"**This," replied slitting her hand the Shooting the logs with the blue fire, "Ok boys no more 'I Cave man I make fire.' 'Cause I make fire," now pressing the wound to her jeans. **

"**Well that solves that," said Thierry walking into the camper. **


	4. Ash and MaryLynnette Star Gazer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN ok the Fires started and the couples all decide to go on secluded little walks.**

**I Know very short but Not my favorite couple so I don't usually think about these characters**

"Hey Ash," Called Mary-Lynnette looking up to the dark velvet dusted with glitter that was the sky.

"Yeah Mare?" He asked climbing over a fallen tree to get to were she was about 10 paces away.

"Have you ever wondered if you would live long enough to go to the moon in your own little spaceship?" She asked.

"No but I'm sure you have, " He replied his arms snaking there way around her waist and hear resting on her shoulder gently laughing at the thought.

"If we did live long enough would you go to the moon with me? She asked.

"Ill go were ever you go. For eternity," He replied kissing her cheek.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	5. Rashel and Quinn  Stick Irony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Rashel and Quinn YAY!**

**Little longer then the rest since these are my favorite couple.**

"You know what I find Ironic?" Quinn asked Rashel he bent down to pick up a log.

"Other then us being soul mates?" She replied picking up a slightly smaller log.

"That's part of it," He said, " A vampire and a vampire hunter are picking up sticks for a fire when both the items could kill both of them. We must be gluttons for punishment," a smile starting on his face.

Rashel laughed "Yeah but as a hunter I only kill bad vampires. Have you been bad Quinn?" she asked twirling a twig that was thinner then her pinky and shorter then the length of Rashel's hand.

"No offence Rashel but I seriously doubt that even you could kill me or even seriously hurt me with that thing, I mean your not really dangerous" He said bending over to get more wood.

Rashel quietly set down her pile of wood and coiled her muscles to spring.

"Oh John," she cooed.

"Yeah," he replied half turning around.

"RAWR," she playfully growled and pouncing on his back. Arms around his neck and legs around his waist squeezing him tightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked laughing at her.

"This," she whispered huskily in his ear. Then she licked him from below his ear to collar. Then Started following the trail scraping his neck with her teeth back up to were she bit his ear. Then maneuvered her weight so she could reach the other side, and repeated the process taking the time he was distracted to use the little twig to cut a small line under his jaw.

Then jumped off him and got in front of him. Then she smashed his mouth to his. His tongue pressing at her lips for entrance, waiting for admittance to enter. She allowed him as she started to explore his mouth. Then she found what she was looking for his lengthened sharp K9. It's length extending and shrinking to form a wicked point. She hit her tongue off of it making him groan in pleasure, but her tried to pull away, although she wouldn't let him. Then she completed the process of tracing then taping again. She then allowed him to pull away.

"Now Who's not dangerous?" She said breath a little bit labored and laughing too.

"Definitely you," he replied laughing hands coming to rest on her shoulders holding her in place tight.

"What you want some more?" She replied mix of snarl and laughter.

"Yeah," he replied his fangs still viewable as he talked.

"That could be arranged," she said leaning in closer to him.

"Yeah but we better get the fire wood back to camp first," was Quinn's laugh of a retort.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	6. Keller and Galen To the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN warning short**

"Want to scare the others?" Galen asked coming up behind Keller.

"How do you propose we do that?" She replied.

"Go animalistic and Rabid on them," He replied dropping down into a crouch.

"I have a better idea," said Keller dropping down beside him. He gave her a look of confusion and watched as she turned into her panther form.

_You coming? _She sent, with a creepy panther smile.

He pulled off his shorts and shirt putting them in his back pack keeping on his boxers then changed into his golden panther form.

_What we doing?_ He sent.

_Come on lets just run and enjoy the night air. _Then Keller took off into the night. Galen started off and followed her. He realized that he would follow her to the ends of the earth. Witch since the approaching apocalypse he probably would.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	7. Thea and Eric Perfect healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Warning short**

Thea and Eric were walking hand in hand when they cam across a patch of the most beautiful purple and red flowers. Thea as she walked forward to collect some of the flowers. As she got down to pick them she found a little bird. It had its wing disfigured and a little bloody.

She picked up the bird then attempted to heal it stroking the hurt wing and sending her magic to the bird. When the magic had done it's job the bird took off wings spread wide and beautiful.

As the bird disappeared from sight Thea said "My skills may not be normal, but at least I'm good a it," almost at after thought were she was just speaking out loud.

"I think your perfect," said Eric pulling her to his chest by her wrist, then kissed her on the lips softly.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	8. Gillian and Eric  You'll learn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

"And this is?" asked Gillian, as she wrapped her arm around David under his shoulder blades.

"That's a Dougless fir," he answered.

"If only I knew as much about magic plants and herbs as you do about trees," she said feeling plain.

"You will one day," He replied squeezing her shoulders.

"You sure?" she asked feeling unsure of herself.

"Yeah I'm sure, I mean look at all the stuff you know already," he said brushing his bangs off his forehead.

"True," she replied feeling a little better, but still looking down as they walked.

"You'll get there," he said squeezing her again.

"Thanks for believing in me." as she felt his love swell and then hers did also in response.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	9. James and Poppy Pixies Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Warning Short**

Poppy was skipping threw the forest like a sprite.

"Remember how we used to always have dances in the woods as kids?" James asked following closely behind his red haired love.

"Yeah you would always say that as a fairy home in my own little forest that I would have to learn to dance so I could be ready for the forest ball," she said.

"May I have this dance?" James laughed and took her hand lightly and pulled her closer then placed a hand on her waist and started humming.

"Yes you may," Poppy replied.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	10. Thierry and Hannah souls in the trees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

"Thierry?" Hannah asked.

"What sweet heart?" He replied.

Hannah standing at the base of a tree replied "I've never climbed on of these."

"You've never climbed a tree?" He replied.

"Nope," she replied.

"Well then you and I are going to climb a tree," he promised.

Thierry lifted himself up on a low sturdy branch then held his hand down to Hannah as he helped her climb up the middle of the tree.

"Now you can say that you've climbed a tree," he said his love swelling at Hannah's smile.

"I want to stay for a little while," she said.

"Then we shall stay," she replied, as he leaned his back into the tree trunk gently pulling Hannah to do the same. Hannah yawned and he wrapped his arms around her tight as he said, "Don't worry I'll never let you fall."

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	11. Maggie and  Delso Night Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Warning Short**

"What do you think?" Asked Maggie looking up at the sky and the world above.

" 'Bout what Maggie? " He asked returning his attention to her walk to prevent her from tripping.

" 'Bout this camping thing," She replied. His eyes at hers.

"Not used to it but, it's ok, He said returning his eyes once again to Maggie's feet.

"Yeah you used to your Kingdom," She replied.

"Yes, I will forever be the Night Prince and you are my princess, " he said right before kissing her.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	12. Morgead and Jez Dipping Skinny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Warning Short**

"Hey Jez?" asked Morgead.

"What?" She retorted.

"Come with me," he said holding his hand out to her a mischievous smile present.

They continued to walk and Morgead led her to the area around the lake.

Morgead pulled off his shirt and Jeans then jumped into the water.

"Come on Jez," He called throwing his now soaking boxers up with his dry clothes.

Jez sighed pulled off her tank then her shorts. Then got into the water. Within seconds her bikini bottoms and top were thrown up with her clothes.

"Skinny dipping?" Jez asked staying below the water.

"Yeah," he said his abs showing and walking towards her.

Jez evil along with an evil glare got an idea. As soon as he got close she splashed him full out in the face.

Morgead sighed and opened his arms wide waiting.

Jez slowly closed the distance. When she was close he placed her hands on her lower back and pulled her to him.

Then right before he pressed his lips to hers "You're my girl,"

And she growled back, "And you're my man."

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


End file.
